¡esto es guerra!
by mariafer-1210
Summary: en aquel momento pude entender como habías logrado ser para mí un terrorista, te habías logrado involucrar en mis sentimientos, tratabas de entrometerte en mi vida y llenarla de tu arrogancia, tratabas de controlarme con tus ojos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y tratabas de hacerme desear que te atacara el síndrome de Estocolmo
1. esto es guerra!

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa segundo fic yeeiiii ok, ok, dejando mi emoción de un lado XD, me alegra que ya sean dos mis fics, tal vez solo dos pero para mí es un logro espero que sea del agrado de muchos y por lo tanto me dejen muchos adorables, divertidos y más que nada tiernos review que pondrían a esta escritora muy, muy, muy feliz más de lo que imaginan jajajaja, realmente les doy gracias desde ahora por haberse fijado en este fic y espero que lo amen tanto como yo ame escribirlo. Quiero en este fic hacer un reconocimiento especial a una querida, muy querida amiga llamada kudoshuri ya que gracias a ella me he inspirado a no solo seguir mi historia la música, esto es amor si no a realizar esta, solo por ella se que esta vez no pediré review para confirmar si os a gustado ya que terminare esta historia sin importar que jajajaja (juramento de escritora)XD.

Por cierto en esta historia la personalidad de Naru será un poco más seria ya luego entenderán porque.

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto (el cual solo nos da relleno ¬¬) yo solo juego con sus personajes de una forma extraña jajajaja.

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos

**Letra en negrilla **conclusiones del protagonista

(N.A) nota de la autora

¡ESTO ES GUERRA!

*deseando el síndrome de Estocolmo

Eres un terrorista

Es obvio que no esperaba que por la simple y llana aparición de un mocoso todo en mi vida cambiara, sé que no ha sido una vida tan larga ya que solo cuento con 20 años, pero entonces ¿Por qué desde que el apareció no siento la necesidad de pelear sin razón o de arriesgar la vida estúpidamente para sentirme vivo?, ¿Por qué razón ver a un niño rico y malcriado como lo es el me obliga a dejar de matar? Mi vida entera a estado girando alrededor de la mafia, entonces ¿Por qué ahora cuando me piden que secuestre al menor de lo uchiha por un trabajo con el souban, la ferviente e ilógica necesidad de sangre a desparecido?

-señor la familia uchiha ha dejado al niño en el conservatorio ¿es hora de proceder?-la voz de mis hombres me hizo despertar de aquella perturbadora pesadilla recurrente y que hasta ahora es el momento que no logro identificar, consiguieron toda mi atención con solo mencionar a ese mocoso - _¿tanto dinero por un niño?- _aun no lograba responder esa pregunta ¿Por qué razón el souban de todo Japón deseaba tan fervientemente a un mocoso prepotente como era ese?

Jamás había visto su rostro pero solo con escucharlo hablar en aquellas ocasiones en las cuales habíamos interceptado sus llamadas, podía saber que era un mocoso prepotente y más aun todo un niño malcriado, su apellido era lo que llamaba la atención de todos los mafiosos y mercenarios de la ciudad o del mundo.

-bien, espero que lo traigan en 10 minutos entendido, además de que no quiero que los atrapen, no manchen mi nombre- solo me limite a contestar con desgano y frialdad como ya era reconocido en mi

-si señor como mande-

-…..-no respondí y solo me limite a colgar el teléfono y esperar que aquel mocoso llegara a mis manos

….nxs…

El ruido de la puerta golpeando fuerte, el forcejeo y unos cuantos insultos de aquel mocoso fue lo que me alerto a la llegada de mis hombres.

-bien, bien que tenemos aquí nada más ni nada menos que un uchiha- la voz repugnante y fastidiosa de Karin hizo que mi ceño se frunciera, además de aquel incesante ruido de sus tacones en el suelo y del gemido que logro sacar de aquel niño en el momento en el que halo sus cabellos hacia arriba quitando la venda de sus ojos

-Karin quita tus asquerosas manos de la mercancía – mi voz resonó a través de toda la bodega asustando un poco a mis hombres e inclusive un poco a Karin la cual no esperaba que hiciera presencia tan pronto en el oscuro lugar

-s-si señor-su voz tembló un poco –_al menos aun me respeta la muy zorra-_nunca había logrado agradarme sin importar que trabajara conmigo, realmente ella siempre me había fastidiado su actitud, su prepotencia y lo que más lograba molestarme era que siempre quería tratar de inventar diferentes formas de conquistarme y llevarme a la cama con ella, nunca me había importado ligarme algunos o algunas sin importar si eran prostitutas o no, pero una de las cosas que no soportaba era que trataran de conquistarme.

-apártense idiotas quiero ver al mocoso por el que nos van a pagar tant…-no pude terminar la frase al momento en el que vi a ese chico el cual no aparentaba más de 16 años, sus ojos no expresaban lo que normalmente veía en las personas cuando me tenían cerca -_miedo- _en lugar de eso mostraban algo que nunca en mi vida había visto en una persona que me miraba directamente a los ojos-_desafío-_era increíble encontrar esa mirada en alguien que no fuera otro mafioso-q-q-que demonios miras mocoso-¿acaso mi voz estaba temblando?

-hum ¿acaso crees que encontraría algo en ti que fuera digno de admirar?-este moco se atrevía a burlarse de mi ¿acaso no temía a la muerte o era que tan poco apreciaba su vida?

-que dijiste malnacido-tome el borde de su camisa hasta que sentí su respiración un poco agitada dando directamente en mis labios y pude ver perfectamente su sonrisa de prepotencia burlándose de mi

-¿Estas sordo acaso bastardo?- escuche el susurro de más de uno de mis hombres preguntando si el chico tanto deseaba morir, al igual que sentía las miradas expectantes dar en mi espalda, pero sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa apareció en mi, este niño –_era un reto-_sin duda alguna mis pensamientos empezaron a conspirar más de una manera de escuchar rendirse a ese niño, sin dudarlo sabía que iba a –_someterlo- _desde ese momento note ese extraño pero agradable sentimiento que lograba ese mocoso en mi

-ustedes vállense ahora- mi voz resonó con autoridad en toda la habitación de nuevo ahuyentando a todos mis hombres en poco tiempo, mientras estos solo comentaban entre susurros más de una teoría de como torturaría a ese chico

- y bien que piensas hacerme ¿acaso me vas a matar tan pronto?- aquel moreno solo conseguía incitarme mas y mas con sus palabras ¿por qué su sonrisa se había convertido en un extraño afrodisiaco para mí y desde cuando era tan masoquista?

-¿lo deseas acaso niño?-mi voz se volvió un poco más profunda queriendo incitar a aquel moreno al igual que él lo hacía conmigo

-y si lo deseo ¿acaso te negarías?-estaba jugando con mi mente tratando de doblegarme pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que iba a ser un poco difícil

-y si lo hiciera ¿tu lo aceptarías?-por alguna extraña razón la sonrisa de aquel moreno se ensancho demostrando que también quería jugar un rato conmigo, ¿cuánto más desearía torturarme ese niño?, en ese momento solo pensabas más de una perturbadora manera de someterlo ante mí, tan pronto me estoy perdiendo en sus ojos negros, sin duda alguna esa actitud de prepotencia, esa mirada retadora y tan despreocupada en perder la vida y ese pensamiento tan masoquista estaban tratando de –_conquistarme-_ entonces ¿por qué razón esta vez me parecía tan excitante?

-¿tendría que hacerlo? O tú te rendirías-su voz logro llamar mi atención más de lo que hubiera deseado consiguiendo que mi rostro se sonrojara un poco y me limitara a pensar en cómo mantener mi cabeza – _y mi cuerpo- _fríos

-recuerda esto bien mocoso, nunca pensare rendirme,…. Jamás- tome de nuevo fuertemente la camisa de aquel moreno pero esta vez decidí acercarlo más a mis labios consiguiendo que este se sorprendiera un poco

- me parece bien-su mirada huyo un poco de la mía dándome satisfacción al notar que por esta vez yo había ganado

-bien voltéate te soltare-, -_sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero algo en el fondo me decía que no querías huir ya que preferías jugar más tiempo conmigo ¿acaso también conseguía perturbar tanto tu mente?-_mi mirada se enfoco en las cuerdas que habían atado en las muñecas del moreno, las cuales habían atado bastante fuerte consiguiendo que estas enrojecieran y hasta se pusieron un poco moradas-_note que te dolían bastante aunque no quisieras aceptarlo, eres bastante testarudo para hacerlo, lo note cuando más de un quejido bastante bajo, para que yo no los notara salió de tu boca mientras desataba aquel nudo-_

-oye ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?-_algo me dijo que no era tu forma de actuar pero aun así estabas preocupado de que tipo de porquerías o torturas tendrías que pasar, sabia que preferías estar preparado para soportarlo –_la mirada de aquel moreno se fijo en el suelo como si estuviera acostumbrado a soportar cosas que no le gustaban, mientras solo sobaba sus muñecas una vez que fueron liberadas de la presión

- ¿y si no pienso hacerte nada por el momento?-_trate de volver al juego para distraerte pero no funciono eres demasiado listo_-, el moreno giro su mirada hasta que esta choco con la mía dándome a entender que no estaba jugando y que enserio quería saber la respuesta- entonces dejémoslo en que no pienso decírtelo-mi voz también cambio en unos pocos segundo ahora era seria y desganada también dándole a entender al moreno que yo no pensaba jugar en ese momento

-bien, no me importa lo que sea solo hazlo rápido-la voz del moreno se puso totalmente fría también, mientras solo se limitaba a respirar suavemente y cerrar sus ojos como si esperara a que le hiciera daño, mis mejillas recuperaron el color rojo al momento en el que note como a aquel moreno no le importaba la muerte desde que fuera rápida, ¿cuánto más pensaba conquistarme ese estúpido y prepotente moreno y porque razón esperaba que lo matara, tan predispuesto estaba a que lo hiciera?

-¿Qué tan masoquista te consideras?- por alguna razón ahora me encontraba bastante tranquilo sin importarme que con quien estaba hablando no era más que el chico que tendría que entregar al souban, en ese momento mi mente empezó a cuestionarse la idea de entregarlo ¿por qué razón él podía revelar tantas cosas en mi con solo su mirada?

-supongo que lo mismo que tu-al parecer también él lo había olvidado o tal vez ni siquiera le importaba

- si es así ¿por qué razón has llegado a serlo?-¿trataba de jugar con él o tal vez solo quería conocer que en él había logrado atraerme tanto?

-creo que mi forma de vivir- el moreno se limitaba solo a contestar como si solo lo tomara como un cuestionario de su nombre o como si él quisiera que yo lo inspeccionara

-¿acaso tan cruel ha sido?-creo que había encontrando un blanco de porque lograba atraerme –**una vida miserable al igual que la mía- **

**-**tal vez lo ha sido pero yo lo he soportado bien- hay se hallaba la razón –_no aprecias tu vida ¿verdad? tal y como yo lo hago ¿no es así? –_

-¿Por qué lo has soportado?-tal vez quería revelar esa incógnita extraña con mas incógnitas

-no se creo que ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo ¿acaso tu vida a siso diferente?-y ahí se encontraba otra de las razones-**el podía ver a través de mis ojos-**

**-**tal vez no lo ha sido- _en aquel momento pude entender como habías logrado ser para mí un terrorista, te habías logrado involucrar en mis sentimientos, tratabas de entrometerte en mi vida y llenarla de tu arrogancia, tratabas de controlarme con tus ojos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y tratabas de hacerme desear que te atacara el síndrome de Estocolmo-(N.A. _el síndrome de Estocolmo es aquel en el que la víctima de un secuestro se enamora de su secuestrador)

Ummmmmmmmm espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo este será un fic un poco largo (tal vez 15 caps.), lamento que el cap. sea tan corto pero es que si lo dejaba más largo se enterarían de cosas que deben ir en otro momento de la historia, tratare de que los otros caps. sean más largos si os ha gustado dejen un hermoso, tierno y encantador review eso haría a esta escritora muy, muy, muy feliz y la haría actualizar más pronto jajajaja realmente aprecio que lo hayan leído hasta el final y créanme no tardare en publicar la conti si les ha gustado mi forma de escribir pasen y lean mi otra historia titulada la música, esto es amor bye bye


	2. sindrome de estocolmo al inverso

Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho que no haya cumplido el tiempo que dije pero lamentablemente los maestros nos tienen bastante ocupados con exámenes (malditos maestros ¬¬) de nuevo lo siento y espero esta vez poder publicar pronto

Hola, hola, hola kyaaaaaa segundo cap. Espero que tanto el primero como este cap. Sean de su agrado jajajaja, gracias a las chicas que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas y autora favorita yeeiiii me hicieron muy, muy, muy feliz y se los agradezco montones realmente quisiera no sé que me dejaran hermosos, hermosos review eso pondría a esta escritora muy feliz jajajaja y me ayudaría a dar inspiración XD (estoy muy feliz de continuar esta historia para todo aquel que la lea)

Tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible tal vez cada semana si las tareas, exámenes y demás no me lo impiden

Por cierto esta autora tiene un perrito bastante lindo y que no vivirá si no hay reviews jajajaja ere broma, broma espero que les guste este cap. Gracias por leer

Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- - dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos

**Letra en negrilla **conclusiones del protagonista

(N.A) nota de la autora

-¿Por qué lo has soportado?-tal vez quería revelar esa incógnita extraña con mas incógnitas

-no sé, creo que ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo ¿acaso tu vida ha sido diferente?-y ahí se encontraba otra de las razones-**el podía ver a través de mis ojos-**

**-**tal vez no lo ha sido- _en aquel momento pude entender como habías logrado ser para mí un terrorista, te habías logrado involucrar en mis sentimientos, tratabas de entrometerte en mi vida y llenarla de tu arrogancia, tratabas de controlarme con tus ojos sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y tratabas de hacerme desear que te atacara el síndrome de Estocolmo-(N.A. _el síndrome de Estocolmo es aquel en el que la víctima de un secuestro se enamora de su secuestrador)

¡**ESTO ES GUERRA!**

***síndrome de Estocolmo al inverso **

**Tienes el sharingan**

En más de una ocasión había llegado a la teoría de que esas leyendas absurdas y perturbadoras de personas con poderes y demás de la época antigua, no eran más que basura, pero entonces ¿cómo había terminado perdido en esos ojos negros y profundos de mi victima? –**amor-**fue una de las teorías más descabelladas, estúpidas e irracionales que había podido pensar alguna vez ¿acaso no era que científicamente el síndrome de Estocolmo solo atacaba a las víctimas del secuestro?

Mis dedos no dejaban de formar ese ruidoso e incesante golpeteo en la mesa mientras observaba como los hombres del souban revisaban sin olvidar algún detalle al moreno, el cual solo se limitaba a observar la pared fervientemente como si hubiera algo interesante que ver en ella, mi ceño se empezó a fruncir mientras que mis ojos se cerraron al notar el único pensamiento que surcaba por mi mente ¿acaso es tan necesario tener que entregarlo? tuve que sacudir mi cabeza varias veces para sacar aquel estúpido pensamiento de ella ¿acaso era posible que el síndrome de Estocolmo fuera al inverso?

-hey ¿que estás viendo?-los ojos del uchiha solo me observaban sin ningún sentimiento dentro de ellos solamente trataban otra vez de entrometerse en mi mente

-…-ignore la pregunta al igual que la mirada del moreno de nuevo obligándome a resistirme a su absurda y perturbadora habilidad de poder reconocer solo con sus ojos lo que pasaba por mi mente

-hey te hice una pregunta- por tratar de no observar al uchiha no sentí el momento en el que el ya se encontraba enfrente de mi exigiendo una respuesta con su expresión pero mi mente estaba cerrada a la simple idea de estarme enamorando del uchiha

-pues no pienso responderla hoy te quedaras solo me tengo que ir-me levante del asiento en el cual me encontraba para ser detenido por el moreno

-entonces responde esta ¿Por qué no solamente haces lo que tengas que hacer conmigo de una vez, me dejas en paz y desapareces de mi vida?-su tono de voz había cambiado notablemente ahora se encontraba más oscura y fría ¿acaso estaba molesto?

-mira niño…. No tengo tiempo que perder jugando contigo así que solamente apártate del camino ¿quieres?-**eso tenía que hacer mantener mi mente fría y tratarlo como a las demás persona pero si todo era así ¿Por qué me afectaba tanto ver que ahora tu expresión se volvía mas melancólica y te apartabas de enfrente como si ya no te importara seguir luchando? ¿Por qué no podía tratarte como a las demás personas? ¿ acaso habías llagado a transformarte en algo diferente?-**decidí dejar de atormentarme más tiempo y dejar la habitación ignorando de nuevo totalmente la mirada del moreno

Su mirada, su voz, su actitud y esa extraña manera de meterse en mis sentimientos estaban logrando matarme, ya había olvidado la última vez que había sentido cariño por alguien sin importar que tipo de cariño fuera, por alguna razón me conocían como un hombre desalmado y que normalmente utilizaba a las personas para tener sexo y ya, una persona a la cual no le importaba si uno de sus hombres se iba a un trabajo y terminaba muerto mucho menos le importaba si tenía familia o no realmente este era el momento en el cual mejor podía torturarme, ¿como era posible que llegara hasta el borde en el cual traía a mi cabeza todo mi pasado? ¿Por qué demonios el uchiha entraba a mi vida para destruirla y aun así a mí me gustaba? ¿Por qué me encontraba ahora encerrado en mi auto fumando desesperadamente mientras recordaba a cada una de las personas que me habían importado y que ahora están metros bajo tierra?

_Flashback:_

_-naruto recuerda que siempre vas a ser lo que más amemos en nuestra vida- la voz de mi padre irrumpiendo fuertemente en mi cabeza…..sus últimas palabras…ya se escuchan tan lejanas como si fueran un tipo de sueño retorcido _

_-naruto te aseguro que un día lograras encontrar a ese alguien que llene el espacio que hemos dejado-la voz de mi madre ….sus lagrimas…y su sonrisa rota ¿acaso podían ser tan realistas sus palabras?_

_-naruto no olvides que lo más importante para un hombre es ser alguien en la vida por favor no maches el recuerdo de tu padre-y hay estaba también su voz…. ero-sennin… tocando mi rostro y limpiando mis lagrimas mientras me aferraba mas a su ropa desesperadamente y trataba de rogarle que no me dejara solo de nuevo, pero como era de esperarse también era imposible sus ojos también se cerraron y también su pecho dejo de realizar aquel vaivén que normalmente debía realizar, de nuevo alguien más se despedía, de nuevo alguien más desparecía de mi vida dejándola vacía, de nuevo alguien estaba llevándose otra parte de mi cordura _

_En ese momento me levante del suelo y di la vuelta dejando el cuerpo de ero-sennin detrás de mi comencé a correr escapando de las luces que comenzaron a aparecer detrás de mí, mientras que solo un pensamiento surcaba mi mente …..estaba solo….pero esta vez era diferente me había cansado de esperar que llegara ese alguien…..no pensaba esperar más….cuando por fin estuve seguro tome un arma y la escondí en le parte de atrás de mi pantalón en ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en seguir el camino en el cual había visto perderse a mis padres y a ero-sennin en ese momento decido olvidar todo sentimiento que me retuviera …olvidarlo todo…así que de ese pensamiento de lo que sentía en ese momento nació mi juramento no volvería a sentir aprecio de ningún tipo por nadie las personas no son más que para conseguir beneficios propios y mi vida no es más que la espera de la muerte _

_Fin del flashback_

Ahora tocaba mi cabeza con mis manos tratando de sacar aquellos recuerdos de ella inhale mas fuerte aquel humo del cigarrillo golpee el borde del auto tratando de liberar mi frustración de alguna manera como había llegado a estar en esta situación tratando de romper mi promesa por un simple mocoso, sintiendo que mi vida tiene importancia solo por ver una vez más a ese moreno y más que nada siento aprecio por una persona otra vez

Tratando de olvidar mis pensamientos abrí un libro el cual me encantaba cuando era niño contaba la historia de un héroe que vivía por salvar a las personas con poderes extraordinarios y sobrenaturales el cual vivía por sus amigos y las personas que amaba que era huérfano y llevaba una gran maldición por la cual la gente lo rechazaba- **¿Por qué seguía manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro y seguía viviendo?, ¿por qué él seguía pensando que la vida tenía sentido?**-mis ceño se frunció y volví a retomar mi cigarrillo mientras mas avanzaba con la historia más lograba cohibirme, aquel héroe había perdido a sus padres desde el día en el que había nacido y a su maestro luego de una batalla pero aquel héroe tenía una razón para vivir traer a su amigo de vuelta a su lado-** si ya había perdido a sus seres queridos ¿por qué trataba de seguir amando alguien?-**el chico del cual se había enamorado tenia aquella habilidad que supongo tiene el uchiha sus ojos podían meterse en tus pensamientos y manejarlos con le viniera en gana por alguna razón una sonrisa llego a formarse en mi rostro al leer la frase que se hallaba en aquel libro -_no entiendo la razón y mucho menos se responder preguntas de porque continuo con esto si no tiene caso lo único que puedo responder es que el sharingan ha logrado aniquilarme_**-**en ese momento solo el uchiha aparecía en mi cabeza mi sonrisa se ensancho aun más el leer como el protagonista respondía a toda cuestión que le realizaban-_¿Por qué? No tengo idea si es un acecino o no, si solo me llevara a una perdición o si tan solo lograre matarme al perseguirlo no puedo responder nada de lo que me preguntan de forma coherente por que se que todo lo que logre responderles que lo involucre a él no tendrá sentido la única respuesta que puedo darles es que soy todo un masoquista y que él no es más que un terrorista que logro destrozar la poca cordura que me quedaba-¿_como era posible que un héroe como era ese se enamorara perdidamente de un arrogante convicto bastardo que era considerado una amenaza?

Decido salirme de mis pensamientos al escuchar algunos ruidos provenir de los adentros del cuartel algunos disparos- mierda ahora que- Salí de mi auto y saque el arma que guardaba en la parte de atrás de mi pantalón me prepare para lo que sea que me encontrara y abrí la puerta pero ¿acaso lo que estaba viendo era un chiste? mis hombres forcejeaban de nuevo con el uchiha mientras este de nuevo era atrapado y jaloneado hasta donde yo me encontraba

-bien qué demonios pasa aquí- mi voz de volvió áspera y dominante al momento en el que mis hombres me mostraron el rostro del uchiha mientras lo capturaban sus mejillas por alguna razón estaban rojas sus ojos estaban viendo en otra dirección evitando mi mirada y su expresión no era más que la de un niño pequeño cuando es atrapado en una travesura ¿acaso ese mocoso estaba jugando conmigo? Primero trata de desafiarme consiguiendo mi atención, luego trata de conquistarme con su actitud y de dominarme, también trata de meterse en mi mente con sus ojos tal y como un terrorista, me exige que lo deje en paz de una vez y desaparezca de su vida y ahora está tratando de escapar ¿acaso es un rabieta o tan solo quiere hipnotizarme de nuevo?

-uchiha que demonios te pasa ¿acaso estas tratando de enojarme o dolo me estas probando?-y hay estaba mi mano tomando su barbilla mientras sonreía con prepotencia antes esos ojos negros porque estaba dominándolo a la perfección, como era de esperarse me deshice de mi hombres y arrastre al uchiha tras de mi cerré mi mente, cerré mis pensamientos e ignore todo tipo de aviso que tratara de evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-¡a dónde demonios me llevas suéltame!- solo escuchaba sus quejidos y sentía sus jalones pero también me decidí por ignorar al uchiha necesitaba aclarar de una vez por todas mi mente había llegado el momento de que después de tantos años le diera un propósito a mi vida- te dije que me soltaummm-cerre mi mente, mis ojos y mis pensamientos ahora me encontraba apoyado en la pared y un poco agachado mientras que con mis manos sostenía las del uchiha y encerraba sus labios en un beso -**no sabía en ese momento si solo era un deseo de querer jugar contigo pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo me exigía que lo hiciera, que te besara, que lograra dominarte y te hiciera bajar tu ego hasta los suelos porque en ese momento no me importaba si tenias el sharingan o si tú eras un terrorista en ese momento solo deseaba comprobarle a los científicos que el síndrome de Estocolmo también es al inverso **

Yeiiiiiiiiiiiiii que les pareció díganmelo en un hermoso, hermoso review quisiera agradecerle a Goten Trunks5, AnimeGirl80, sakura1402, y obviamente KudoShuri de nuevo me disculpo por tardar tanto y espero esta vez no hacerlo si quieren dejar algún comentario, concejo, saludo o demás lo aceptare felizmente en un review eso me hará actualizar más rápido jajajaja saludos bye bye


	3. viviendo el sindrome de estocolmo

Hola, hola, hola kyaaaaaa tercer cap. Ya que alegría jajajajajaj espero que realmente les guste, le agradezco a todo aquel que lo lee anónimamente y a las chicas que me han hecho saber que realmente les gusta les hare su debido reconocimiento al final del cap. Dejen cualquier opinión en un review será bien recibido por mi además de eso me hará muy, muy, muy, muy feliz y me hará actualizar más pronto espero poder publicar el siguiente cap. La próxima semana eso depende de que tanto tengo que hacer esta semana pero una buena noticia es que pronto saldré a vacaciones y eso significara mucho tiempo para escribir.

Los personajes de naruto no son míos son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto. Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no te gusta por favor no lo leas y si esto de tu agrado disfruta lo que he escrito sin más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- - dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos o recuerdos

**Letra en negrilla **lo que paso en el capitulo anterior

(N.A) nota de la autora

**No sabía en ese momento si solo era un deseo de querer jugar contigo pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo me exigía que lo hiciera, que te besara, que lograra dominarte y te hiciera bajar tu ego hasta los suelos porque en ese momento no me importaba si tenias el sharingan o si tú eras un terrorista en ese momento solo deseaba comprobarle a los científicos que el síndrome de Estocolmo también es al inverso**

***tal vez vivo el síndrome de Estocolmo**

**Kyubi**

**Sasuke pov:**

Tal vez para mí todo era un juego en el cual el arriesgar la vida era excitante y divertido, tal vez quería burlarme de la desgracia de los demás esas eran las palabras que siempre se oían salir de los labios de mis padres después de varios insultos y uno que otro tirón de mi brazo o de mi quijada para obligarme a escuchar todo lo que decían

Un rebelde sin razón alguna, un niño mimado que juega con la vida por hacer un berrinche, un sínico irracional que no siente aprecio alguno por sus padres los cuales si se preocupan por él, eso es lo que soy para mis padres, mas aun para mi familia entera y no solo eso sino que me he convertido en el narcisista, egocéntrico, rompecorazones y sádico Sasuke Uchiha para toda la gente que alguna vez ha llegado a escuchar de mí, no exijo que mi vida sea un cuento de hadas, ni tampoco que la gente me reciba como una persona amistosa y amable porque realmente me gusta la imagen que tienen de mi ya que es suficiente como para mantenerlos alejarlos, supongo que solo quiero que mi familia deje de tomar una imagen que no es cierta de mi no es que haga berrinche y por eso amenace con mi muerte, ni tampoco es cierto que solamente para hacer sufrir a mis padres haga todo lo que he hecho, no soy narcisista realmente ni me importa la apariencia que tengo solamente no quiero ser lo que soy no quiero ser un Uchiha un heredero que tratan como una marioneta sin libertad, sin conciencia propia, más específicamente sin vida alguna.

Normalmente las personas piensan que ser un heredero de apellido y cara bonitos son lo mejor que puede existir pero realmente es un mundo en el cual te arrebatan tu personalidad, tu conciencia, tu libertad, tu opción de elegir lo que quieres, es un mundo superficial y que solo piensa en beneficio propio absorbe tu vida entera queriendo transformarte en algo que tu nunca has querido ser.

-Sasuke por una vez en tu vida podrías comportarte-y hay estaba de nuevo su mirada desaprobadora, su ceño fruncido, su leve tirón en mi ropa mostrando una advertencia y claro su susurro histérico al notar mi forma de saludar, de hablar, de vestir, hasta incluso de mirar a las personas

Una de otras tantas fiestas de la familia Uchiha las personas de familias poderosas se reúnen a hablar de lo superficial e insípido de su mundo. Todos esperan ver a un heredero Uchiha bastante recatado, amable, cortes, inteligente, apuesto e inocente y al ver a un joven desaliñado, con cara bonita pero oculta tras un cabello largo y peinado hacia su rostro cubriendo un poco su cara, con ropa informal y hasta aun poco descuidada, que todo el tiempo lleva un forro de instrumento y que algunas veces fuma frente a los invitados, quedan un poco desconcertados y hasta se sienten insultados de tan poco digno recibimiento de parte del heredero Uchiha pero realmente me fascina ver su cara de desprecio ante un heredero de este calibre, por alguna razón hasta es excitante pensar diferentes formas de sorprender mas a los invitados en la próxima fiesta, pero como todo buen momento llega a su fin en algún segundo.

-¡ven aquí Sasuke sal de tu puta habitación ahora mismo!- la voz de mi padre resonaba bastante fuerte en mi puerta al igual que sus patadas e incluso sus golpes

-¡no que un Uchiha siempre mantiene la calma ja gran ejemplo padre!- solamente me limite a contestar de forma soez tratando de liberar estrés e ira con unos cuantos gritos a mi padre y a mi madre

-¡Sasuke Uchiha tienes cinco minutos para salir y tomar tu clase de etiqueta!- ahora mi madre con una voz neurótica trataba de persuadirme

-¡a la puta mierda la etiqueta, les repetiré lo que dije ya una vez me niego a convertirme en esa cosa que ustedes llaman Uchiha!-fue lo último que pronuncie antes de subirle al estéreo hasta el tope y solo escuchar rock metal y uno que otro grito de mis padres con frases como- _porque no tuvimos un mejor hijo- _o –_si tan solo Itachi estuviera aquí -_

Me limite a ignorar cada palabra que escuchara que viniera de afuera sin importar quien fuera el que trata de persuadirme solo quería escuchar la música y leer uno que otro libro.

No es que haya sido a si siempre o que tenga una crisis de adolescencia realmente todo en mi vida se volvió una mierda desde que mi hermano murió cuando tenía ocho años de una forma cruel y que lo único que causo después fue unas cuantas portadas de revistas o periódicos y una noticia que se quedo simplemente en periódicos amarillistas y noticieros de momento. mire mi brazo derecho y vi aquella cicatriz una de las tantas que había llegado a tener desde que mi hermano falleció, desde entonces no solo yo cambie también mis padres, mis tíos y toda persona de la familia Uchiha excepto mi tío Obito el hermano menor de mi padre, siempre jugaba conmigo como solía hacerlo mi hermano pero como ya lo he dicho todo lo bueno acaba en algún momento, siempre que se iba y mi madre tenía algún ataque de nervios por la muerte de mi hermano me buscaba en cualquier parte de la casa y trataba de encontrar alguna excusa ilógica e irracional para castigarme de algún modo, después de todo yo era el más pequeño y por lo tanto con el único que podría desquitarse sin que la detuviera.

No me quejo de lo que he vivido realmente no me importan los golpes o que mis padres no sean como los que tienen los otros niños amorosos y tiernos, lo único que realmente podría aceptar me atormenta de mi vida sería el momento de la muerte de mi hermano, aquel salón de clases en el cual iba al tercer grado, mi asiento del aula y un grupo de mafiosos que quería acabar con la familia Uchiha por ser un testigo en un caso judicial en el cual condenaron a su jefe y este fue asesinado en la cárcel –¡_Sasuke no te acerques a mi no entiendes mocoso yo no te aprecio nunca lo he hecho ja como si alguien pudiera amar a un niño rebelde y narcisista como tu yo solamente actuó… porque quiero que cuando me tomes cariño pueda manipularte y tomar el puesto del heredero sin problema alguno!-_

Sus últimas palabras que ahora deberían de sonar un poco borrosas para mí por el tiempo que ha pasado, pero que realmente resuenan en mi mente como si hubiera sido hace un segundo que las escuche, aun teniendo ocho años tenía claro que escondía una mentira tras cada palabra y que realmente se estaba despidiendo porque sabía que iba a morir por protegerme. Su sonrisa y aquellas palabras que hasta hoy es el día en el cual no he podido saber que significaban ya que fueron un simple movimiento de sus labios sin sonido alguno pero que supongo tenían un gran significado ya que esa sonrisa pareció y me miro con compasión y ternura por última vez, justo antes de que todo se encendiera en llamas y Shisui el mejor amigo de mi hermano me sacara de ese lugar y me dejara inconsciente.

Mis manos empezaron a temblar y note la presión que estaba formando en mi brazo al despertar del letardo en el que me había involucrado por estar recordando de nuevo la muerte de mi hermano, su sonrisa y su mirada tal vez esas últimas palabras con esas mentiras para protegerme fue lo que formo la personalidad que tengo ahora o por lo menos la que quiero que todos vean aquel chico narcisista y rebelde, tal vez solo tal vez quiero que las últimas palabras que escuche de mi hermano sean parte de mi vida.

-¡Sasuke!-otro grito el cual me sorprendió un poco ya que después de dos horas que era más o menos lo que llevaba en mi habitación ellos se callaban y decidían irse pero lo ignore igualmente pensando en el obvio regaño que venía con cada grito de mi madre o padre

-¡sasuke!-no reconocía la voz pero realmente me exasperaba, me salí de mis casillas y decidí abrir la puerta y terminar de callarlos con un grito y un fuerte portazo

-¡ya les dije que….!-no pude terminar ya que quien me estaba llamando no eran mis padres sino que era mi tío Obito el cual estaba bastante pálido de tanto gritar para que lo oyera -¿tío?-levante una ceja mientras relajaba mi expresión y suavizaba mi tono de voz

-no me vengas con ¿tío? de nuevo ¿estabas peleando con tus padres? no es así Sasuke-mi cara enrojeció un poco y baje la mirada no me gustaba cuando mi tío me reprendía por alguna razón aquel acto me hacía sentir como un niño pequeño

-eso ya no importa tío ¿Por qué estás aquí?-sacudí mi cabeza y volví al porte que normalmente tenia de seriedad y poca expresión

-como que porque recuerdas violín, niño Uchiha, conservatoria, audición para ingresar, hoy 8:00p.m. o sea dentro de 30 minutos-abrí mis ojos de par en par al recordar aquella audición a las cual mis padres se habían negado a llevarme y por eso le pedí a mi tío que lo hiciera, esa audición por la que había estado discutiendo con mis padres durante más de dos meses cuando se enteraron que me había inscrito para presentar la prueba de admisión del conservatorio profesional internacional de la ciudad, había estado tan ocupado pensando en mi hermano y en que ya casi se cumplen 8 años de su muerte que no me había puesto a pensar en esa audición

-c-claro vamos siento no haberlo recordado-mi tío solo sonrió al parecer por verme animado de nuevo, no tarde mucho en arreglarme así que no tardamos en salir

…nxs…

-Sasuke ¿estas seguro que estas bien?-me asuste al escuchar la voz de mi tío, ya que ni él ni yo habíamos mencionado palabra alguna desde que habíamos subido al auto

-ah ummmm si estoy bien es solo que casi se acerca julio y bueno ya sabes-mi tío pareció entender ya que solamente bajo su mirad un poco apenado y siguió con su mirada al frente hasta que llegamos al conservatorio

-¿Sasuke estás seguro que estarás bien sin mi?-en ese momento lo recordé mi tío saldría a un viaje con la empresa y volvería hasta dentro de seis meses mi mente y mi estomago básicamente se revolvieron en un segundo logrando que estuviera casi al borde del colapso, no iba a ver a mi tío hasta dentro de seis meses,- _seis meses en los cuales estaré solo con mis padres en esta fecha_-mordí levemente mi labio al momento en el que pensé en esa posibilidad pero no le demostré a mi tío mi molestia, ya que me gire y le mostré una sonrisa fugas lo cual era muy extraño en mi

-no te preocupes estaré bien sin ti, recuerda cuidarte- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de correr fuera del auto escuchando la voz de mi tío detrás de mi gritando mi nombre pero sabia en el fondo que si no hubiera salido de ese auto en un segundo me hubiera desboronado hay mismo

Ingrese rápido al conservatorio y vi bastante gente busque un baño con la mirada ya que pensando en la audición y en el viaje de mi tío mi cuerpo no esperaría más tiempo y tenía que vomitar en ese momento, seguí lentamente hasta el baño por el gran mareo que sentía pero justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta de este sentí como una mano me adentraba bruscamente en el baño y tapaba mi nariz y boca luego de eso para mí todo se volvió oscuro.

….nxs…...

-_¿Dónde mierdas estoy?-_eso era lo único que logre pensar en cuanto me despertaba mis ojos estaban vendados al parecer y mi cuerpo estaba recostado en lo que parecía ser una silla de un auto el cual paró en seco apenas y cuando había despertado -_¿Por qué estoy en un auto y mi audición?-_de nuevo me cuestionaba mientras esperaba a escuchar alguna voz o algo que me diera una pista de donde me encontraba

-¿y el niño?- una voz ronca y oscura preguntaba al parecer por lo que era mi paradero a alguno de sus compañeros o lo que sea que fuera

-se encuentra en la parte de atrás del auto tal vez aun siga dormido-eso significa que él fue el que me trajo hasta aquí otra voz un poco más suave al parecer de alguien más joven, luego se escucho el cerrojo del auto y sentí unas manos tocarme para levantarme del asiento en el que me encontraba, realmente no me importaba donde estuviera o que iban a hacerme después de todo no es que me emocionara mucho la idea de volver a casa

-¿había alguien con él?-de nuevo la voz ronca resonaba en mis oídos pero esta vez preocupándome -¿_mi tío donde esta mi tío, le hicieron algo a el?-_enojado por la simple idea de que le hubieran hecho algo a mi tío comencé a moverme bruscamente alertando a aquellos hombres

-venga quédate quieto niño que no vez que solo lo haces mas difícil-la voz de aquel hombre volvió a molestar mis oídos mientras este me tomaba del cabello y me subía lo suficiente como para poder cargarme en uno de sus hombros, me queje un poco pero me limite a maldecir cada cosa que ellos hacían y gritar lo suficientemente alto como para que entendieran que estaba solo en ese momento y que no se les pasar por la cabeza la idea de buscar a mi tío

-bien, bien que tenemos aquí nada más ni nada menos que un Uchiha-_¿una mujer?-_solo pensaba en reconocer los sonidos del lugar después de que me arrojaran al suelo en un lugar que al parecer era cerrado, levante mi cara para ser recibido por un tirón de mi cabello que quito la venda que tenía en mis ojos dejándome ver un lugar y a un hombre que acababa de hacer presencia en el lugar asustando a los que se encontraban hay inclusive a la mujer , un hombre rubio y alto que se limito a mirarme lo único que pasaba por mi mente era una palabra-_mercancía-_eso quiere decir que yo era algo que pensaban vender, mi cinismo y mi poco aprecio así mi vida se activo en ese momento asiéndome sonreír un poco.

Aquel chico rubio se acerco a mi chocando con mi mirada no solo encontraba un reto en esa mirada también encontraba un vacio en sus ojos tal y como en el mío al parecer despreciaba la vida tal y como yo lo hacía-_esto va a ser divertido-_

_…_nxs…

Este chico logra una sensación extraña e ilógica en mi ese sentimiento que me dice –_ no estás solo en tu locura-_ese sentimiento que te obliga a mirarlo a los ojos y afrontar la realidad en la cual solo él y tu entienden su retorcido humor o hasta entender nuestras retorcidas mentes con solo mirarnos tal vez sea porque la vida de ambos ha sido uno de los peores infiernos conocidos algunas vez o tal vez porque al insultarnos y al hacernos daño conseguimos excitarnos e incitarnos de cierta forma extraña, tal vez mutuamente nos consideramos-_un reto-_

Después de una revisión de lo que supongo eran los hombres de quien pensaba comprarme, la situación con aquel Uzumaqui desequilibrado tomaron un rumbo extraño más que solo un rumbo extraño lograron cambiar todo lo que hasta el momento había sentido en unos cuantos segundos, ¿como un idiota como esa había logrando enredar tanto mis sentimientos al borde de hacerme actuar como un adolescente enamorado?, ¿acaso he estado viviendo en el síndrome de Estocolmo?

-hey ¿qué estás viendo?-mis ojos de fijaron en los del rubio tratando de ver en ellos que era lo que tanto lo estaba molestando realmente me incomodaba esa molestia que lo hacía actuar tan frio, no pensaba demostrar ningún sentimiento lo cual al parecer funciono ya que logre al menos intimidar con la mirada a aquel rubio que se negó a contestarme aquella vez que es lo que tanto miraba de mi, sus repuestas eran llenas de cinismo como era de esperarse de él me acerque hasta donde se encontraba sentado

-hey te hice una pregunta- al parecer no se esperaba que estuviera tan cerca ya que se sobresalto un poco

-pues no pienso responderla hoy…. te quedaras solo me tengo que ir-se levanto de su asiento y se dispuso a irse algo comenzó a dolerme pero no lograba entender que era ese algo, mi estomago comenzó a revolverse y darme nauseas, no entendía porque pero realmente estaba molesto algo me hacia querer gritarle, algo me decía que no quería que se fuera…. no hoy

-entonces responde esta ¿Por qué no solamente haces lo que tengas que hacer conmigo de una vez, me dejas en paz y desapareces de mi vida?-mi voz se hizo más oscura y al parecer el noto mi molestia pero no pareció darle importancia solamente se giro hacia mi tal vez igual de molesto a lo que yo estaba pero solamente se limito a mirarme y fruncir un poco su ceño

-mira niño…. No tengo tiempo que perder jugando contigo así que solamente apártate del camino ¿quieres?-realmente dolía y me quitaba mi forma natural de respirar alterándola y volviéndola dificultosa y pausada, relaje mis facciones sin darme cuenta tal vez demostrando tristeza, sin yo esperarlo me aparte del camino dejándole libre el paso al rubio lo cual el aprovecho ya que restándole importancia a la situación salió del lugar sin mirar atrás ni un momento.

No sabía a dónde mierdas había ido ni mucho menos quería saberlo , en ese momento solo una cosa pasaba por mi mente haciendo que mi cabeza doliera-_el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano-_siempre suelo irlo a ver al cementerio con tío Obito, se que fuimos a verlo hace una semana ya que mi tío tenía que salir de viaje –_claro por eso no se ha dado cuenta que no estoy en casa y es obvio que mis padres no se esfuerzan en buscarme-_nunca había faltado al cementerio este día, no había faltado ni una vez durante siete años por alguna razón un sentimiento extraño y doloroso estaba en mi pecho –_soledad-_sacudí mi cabeza nunca me había sentido solo porque ahora-_Naruto-_con eso perdí mi compostura no podía estar más tiempo hay él me estaba cambiando, el me estaba haciendo alguien que no era yo, alguien más sensible, alguien que se siente más aprecio por la vida…**tenia que escapar**

Todo iba bien ya que me dejan andar libremente por ahí porque de acuerdo a ellos no demuestro amenaza ni deseos de escapar, pero cuando un guardia se dio cuenta de que me acercaba mucho a una puerta se alerto comenzando un nuevo forcejeo entre ellos y yo unos cuantos disparos fueron suficiente para poder asustarme y atraparme-_hay esta desde cuando le temo a que me maten-_pero lo que menos quería pareció

-bien qué demonios pasa aquí-su voz irrumpió en el lugar asiendo que maldijera mentalmente varias veces y bajara mi mirada hasta creo que incluso mis mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas…. parecía un idiota

-uchiha que demonios te pasa ¿acaso estas tratando de enojarme o dolo me estas probando?-¿acaso el creía que estaba jugando como un niño pequeño?, que mierdas era eso de estarlo probando o de tratar de enojarlo yo solo quería dejar de ver su mirada que algunas veces hasta juraba veía transformarse en una mirada roja y controladora como la de ese zorro legenderario del que siempre me hablaba mi hermano en mis cuentos para dormir

En un minuto y con una orden del rubio desaparecieron todo los hombres que estaban a nuestro alrededor y centro se mirada en mi, tomo mi muñeca firmemente halándome a algún lugar logrando molestarme ¿acaso el estaba jugando conmigo o solo me estaba probando?

-¡a dónde demonios me llevas suéltame!-me quejaba bastante fuerte pero a él no parecía importarle ya que continuaba con su rápido caminar, hasta que nos detuvimos y él me encerró con su cuerpo contra una de las paredes me moleste aun mas- te dije que me soltaummm –mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que me era posible, mi corazón comenzó a amenazar con salirse de donde debía estar, al igual que mi estomago amenazaba con hacerme vomitar y mi cabeza fue la termino ganando todo desconectándose totalmente y solo obligándome a sentir aquel asfixiante beso que aquel rubio me obligaba a recibir. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba viviendo en el síndrome de Estocolmo pero lo que más me dolía saber era que tu ya habías logrado capturarme solo con tu mirada roja y tus garras impenetrables una sonrisa se formo en mis labios mientras empezaste a separar el contacto y tus ojos se centraban en los míos no dijimos ninguno ni una sola palabra solo nos mirábamos en mi cerebro solo se reproducían dos cosas-_el obvio deseo masoquista que era el querer tenerte cerca y mi obvia conclusión de como tú eras aquella criatura de los cuentos de la época antigua tu no eras nada más que el mismísimo Kyubi en carne viva-_

Bien, bien hay esta lo que yo había prometido el próximo capítulo pronto, por cierta petición este capítulo se baso en la perspectiva de sasuke, no tomen a mal la muerte de Itachi el realmente es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero era necesario para la trama, tampoco mal interpreten lo de los padres de Sasuke ellos no me desagradan pero era necesario, el próximo cap. lo dejare a decisión de ustedes déjenme en un review si quieren que el próximo cap. sea desde la perspectiva de Naru o de sasu o bien pueden enviarme un mensaje privado lo que les guste más el personaje que mas mencionen será el que lleve la trama el próximo cap.

se empezaran a revelar más cosas del pasado de ambos dependiendo de quién elijan será el próximo cap. déjenme un review con lo que opinaron del cap. O del fic en general todos los review serán bien recibidos ahora los agradecimientos

Goten Trunks5: tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu gracias, gracias más que solo eso superrecontremega gracias realmente te agradezco haberme dado aquel consejo de el punto de vista de sasu tu consejo fue lo que básicamente formo esta cap. Por favor responde la pregunta en review a quien te gustaría ver mas esta vez a sus o a Naru gracias, gracias, gracias tu me has dado inspiración de continuar mi historia y espero que sea de tu agrado espero verte en mis demás fics y que dejes esos hermosos review que me alegran el día bye, bye

kudoshuri: gracias por estar en todos mis fics apoyándome porfa responde que personaje te gustaría más para el próximo cap. Espero leer otro review tuyo pronto los cuales me alegran el día mas que nada y me dan mucha inspiración bye, bye

nozomi-NN-chan: gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y de agregarme a tus historia y autos favorito porfa deja la respuesta de las pregunta a quien te gustaría ver más a Naru o sasu en el próximo cap. , además te invito a leer mis otras historias tal vez encuentres algo que te guste bye, bye

amante-animeid: de nuevo tu yeeiiii sabes realmente me alegra que leas otra de mis historias y espero que sigas las demás porfa déjame un review o mensaje privado respondiendo la pregunta a quien te gustaría ver más a Naru o a sasu el próximo cap. realmente me animas tus review no dejes de enviármelos ellos me inspiran a continuar mis historias muchas, muchas gracias por leerme bye, bye

sakura1402:gracias por leer mi historias y agregarme a tus historias y escritora favoritos realmente espero verte en mis otras historias con un hermoso review porfa responde la pregunta de a quién te gustaría ver más a sasu o Naru en el próximo cap. respóndelo en un review eso me pondría feliz toda, toda la semana y me haría publicar más pronto ya que me daría inspiración de nuevo gracias bye, bye

AnimeGirl80: gracias por leer mi historia y agregarme a tus historias y escritora favorita realmente aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leerme y te invito a leer mis demás historias tal vez encuentres algo que te guste porfa responde la pregunta de a quién te gustaría ver más a sasu o Naru en el próximo cap. respóndelo en un review realmente me ayudaría con mi inspiración gracias por leerme y espero ver tu review pronto bye, bye

Realmente les agradezco a todas ustedes que me lean y también a los que me lean anónimamente no se imaginan lo mucho que me inspiran respondo cada uno de sus review o tan solo que lean mi historia y me agreguen a sus historias favoritas con mucho cariño espero ver sus review con las respuestas muchas gracias y espero que sigan mi historia las invito a todas (si aun no lo han hecho) a leer mis demás historias tal vez encuentren algo que les guste bye, bye


	4. Sentimental plagiarism

Hola, hola, hola como están mis queridas y hermosas lectoras jajajaja realmente me alegra ya ir en el cuarto cap. De esta kawai historia espero que sea de su agrado tanto el capitulo como la historia en su totalidad a gradezco aquellos inspiradores review que algunas me dejaron y espero que todas las lectoras me dejen uno para saber que piensan de la historia todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos por esta mujer extraña jajajaja bye, bye

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- - dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos de Naruto o recuerdos de Sasuke

**Letra en negrilla **conclusiones de Naruto o pensamientos de Sasuke

(N.A) nota de la autora

…

-¡a dónde demonios me llevas suéltame!-me quejaba bastante fuerte pero a él no parecía importarle ya que continuaba con su rápido caminar, hasta que nos detuvimos y él me encerró con su cuerpo contra una de las paredes me moleste aun mas- te dije que me soltaummm –mis ojos se abrieron lo mas que me era posible, mi corazón comenzó a amenazar con salirse de donde debía estar, al igual que mi estomago amenazaba con hacerme vomitar y mi cabeza fue la termino ganando todo desconectándose totalmente y solo obligándome a sentir aquel asfixiante beso que aquel rubio me obligaba a recibir. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba viviendo en el síndrome de Estocolmo pero lo que más me dolía saber era que tu ya habías logrado capturarme solo con tu mirada roja y tus garras impenetrables una sonrisa se formo en mis labios mientras empezaste a separar el contacto y tus ojos se centraban en los míos no dijimos ninguno ni una sola palabra solo nos mirábamos en mi cerebro solo se reproducían dos cosas-_el obvio deseo masoquista que era el querer tenerte cerca y mi obvia conclusión de como tú eras aquella criatura de los cuentos de la época antigua tu no eras nada más que el mismísimo Kyubi en carne viva-_

_…_

**¡ESTO ES GUERRA!**

***** **Sentimental plagiarism**

**Modus operandi**

**Naruto pov:**

_Inhala…_

Ahora nuestros ojos se acaban de encontrar

_Exhala…_

Mi mente recupero su conciencia y me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que he hecho

_Inhala…_

Ahora tus ojos no demuestran más que una sola palabra-**desesperación-**

_Exhala…_

Nos separamos bruscamente me observas por un par de minutos y solo notas con cada segundo que me observas tu gran equivocación

_Inhala…_

Sales de la habitación no demostrando más que asco y obvia histeria

_Exhala…_

Mi mente se apaga y pierdo el control de donde estoy me obligo a sentarme y llego a la conclusión más desesperada de todas- **_he perdido la cordura al igual que tu_**-

_Inhala…_

Escucho tu grito de desesperación y tu puño golpear contra la pared has llegado al borde de tu tranquilidad ha desaparecido tu personalidad serena y has entendido que ahora estas infectado contra tu voluntad

_Exhala…_

He tenido la misma conclusión que supongo tuviste

_Inhala…_

Ahora trato de calmarme pero solo llego a la misma repuesta una y otra vez- **_hemos entrado en el síndrome de Estocolmo y ambos no estamos más que en un Sentimental plagiarism_**-

Ahora me limito a sacar de mi mente todo pensamiento, cierro mis ojos y espero a que de alguna manera mi corazón deje de acelerarse y mi respiración vuelva a la normalidad, pero solo algo pasa por mi mente –**_un beso-_**el calor y comodidad de aquel acto solo se ha convertido en un tortuoso pensamiento ahora, escucho como aquel moreno también trata de calmarse para mantener su orgullo a flote, ahora nos encontramos en un desorden de personalidad que ninguno de los dos puede tranquilizar, ¿cómo es posible que ambos hayamos perdido tan rápido la conciencia?

…

-Na..ruto….!Naruto!-aquella voz logro despertarme obligándome a sobresaltarme y a la vez a enojarme

-¿Qué putas pasa ahora?-al levantarme note la mirada de Kiba sobre mí como reprochándome el quedarme dormido

-Hey que por ser tu amigo tengamos confianza uno con el otro no significa que te pongas así haber ¿Qué tienes?-se sentó a mi lado mientras que me extendía una toalla, al parecer estaba sudando pero no le di importancia solo quería saber ¿por qué interrumpía mi sueño? el cual me había tomado mucho conseguir

-Solo olvídalo ¿qué quieres Inuzuka?-limpie mi cara mientras escuchaba el obvio suspiro de mi acompañante debido a mi actitud

-El Uchiha se niega a salir de la habitación y acaban de llegar los 5 del sonido-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en aquel momento aquellos 5 eran los mejores hombres de Orochimaru y sabia mejor que nadie que ellos solo venían por una cosa en especial-_Sasuke-_en ese momento me di cuenta de que aquellas "semanas" que había pasado con el Uchiha no eran más que ya 8 meses, sude frio y mis labios se secaron

-¿C-cuál es la habitación?-tartamudee un poco mientras trataba de que mi mente se repusiera gire mi cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de Kiba totalmente atónita como si nunca me hubiera visto en este estado –dije ¡¿Cuál habitación?!-aquella desesperación se hacía mas y mas presente obligándome a reaccionar como un imbécil-_solo quiero jugar con él, solo quiero jugar con él, solo quiero jugar con él, no es amor, no es amor, no es amor-_me repetía un y otra y otra vez a mi mismo mientras esperaba la respuesta de Kiba

-Esta al fondo ¿Por qué?-su voz sonaba perturbada como si sospechara algo pero realmente no me importo ya que salí de aquella habitación lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a la habitación en la cual se encontraba el Uchiha

-¡Uchiha! Abre la puta puerta-y sin poder evitarlo mi desesperación salió a flor de piel dejándome al descubierto de todos pero aun no logrando importarme lo suficiente

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? No quiero verte- un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo sabia que él y yo pensábamos en una sola cosa-**_aquel beso-_**

-Eso no importa ahora es importante sal -relaje un poco mi tono de voz como mi último intento por tratar de resolver esto a las buenas y sin tener que causar un nuevo problema para mi cordura

-Entonces intenta sacarme ….**BAKA…..-**una vena se hincho en mi frente y cerré mis puños con fuerza mientras que solo pensaba en una cosa-_estoy peleando con un niño y lo que es peor él me está ganando, definitivamente no es amor, no es amor, es imposibles que sea amor-_tome un último suspiro olvidando todo lo que relacionara a aquel Uchiha y la palabra romance a la vez que trate de calmarme y por primera en mi vida comportarme como un adulto –ja déjame adivinar tienes miedo no es así-y hay estaba su risa orgullosa y llena de ego que quemaba lo único que quedaba de mi paciencia y mis intentos por tratar de rescatar de mi mente algo bueno sobre aquel moreno

-Bien como quieras mocoso-hable un susurro para no alertar al Uchiha mientras que una sonrisa de exasperación surcaba mi rostro y de una sola pata botada la puerta de lo que era mi propia casa

-¿Eh? Pero que te suce…-tape su boca antes de que pudiera pronunciar algo mas y tome su brazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera resistirse, obligándolo a seguirme mientras aquel moreno renegaba entre murmullos inentendibles

-Te daré dos opciones –me detuve asustando un poco al moreno y hable lo suficientemente fuerte como para que aun en su letardo de egocentrismo por aquel recuerdo de ese beso entendiera cada una de mis palabras-una…te llevare donde los hombres de Orochimaru y desapareceré de tu vida, no te fastidiare mas tal y como quieres ….o…te tragaras tu orgullo ahora mismo y vendrás conmigo- en aquel momento la mirada del Uchiha esta mas que perdida, empezó a sudar frio y ahora temblaba un poco, una sonrisa de egocentrismo se poso en mis labios al momento de tan solo pensar en que lo había podido con unas cuantas palabras desconcertar tanto

Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, solo mirándonos el uno al otro en una forma desesperada de encontrar respuestas, él quería saber el ¿por qué del cuestionamiento que le hice? y yo solo quería saber el ¿por qué le desconcertaba tanto?

-¿Tengo que responder?- aquellas palabras no eran más que un susurro inentendible y su mirada bajo un poco al parecer como en un signo de que su ego había sido herido por mi pegunta, pero más en el fondo de aquella mirada sabía que estaba molesto y que su molestia era causada por lo que sentía al escuchar mi pregunta

-Sí, tienes que-mi sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez mas y mas demostrando que mi ego se elevaba cada vez que el del Uchiha caía, además trataba de también mantenerme tranquilo con mis palabras demostrando solo sorna ante la actitud del Uchiha y obligándome a creer que solo sentía eso sorna,batí mis cabeza varias veces obligándome a sacar aquellos empalagosos pensamiento de ella apreté mis dientes y mis puños mientras que una pequeña gota de sudor frio bajaba por mi nuca y trataba de que el Uchiha no notara mi descompostura ante el tema –_absolutamente no es amor, no es amor, no es amor, es más que imposible que sea amor-_

-Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?-note también su descompostura ante el tema al momento en que el moreno frunció su ceño y apretó sus dientes al igual que yo, nada me negaba que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a lo mismo que los míos –_lo mucho que nos llegaba a repugnar la simple idea de que lo nuestro fuera algo romántico-_hasta el momento nos sentíamos tranquilos ante la idea de que a ambos nos repugnara ese pensamiento pero en ese momento llegaba aquel recuerdo que ahora era terrorista para ambos, aquel beso que había llegado a ser nuestra debilidad y que hasta el momento era lo único que lograba descomponernos a sobremanera

-Tal vez si tal vez no-levante mis hombros exasperando mas y mas al Uchiha para tratar de calmarme y sacarme de la cabeza aquel recuerdo irritante

-Y si no quiero responder-ahora el parecía tratar de hacer lo mismo que yo para liberar su exasperación –**_joderme la vida-_**

-Ja ¿estás jugando conmigo?-de nuevo sentía que estaba peleando con un crio y estaba perdiendo ¿acaso el imbécil no se daba cuenta de que no teníamos tiempo para jugar?

-Tal vez si tal vez no-y ahí se encontraba aquel Uchiha que trataba de cargarme la vida con solo sus palabras, su mirada y su presencia en mi vida, mi ceño se frunció totalmente y mis dientes se apretaron hasta el límite de rechinar mientras que una sonrisa de exasperación comenzaba a aparecer en mi rostro

Decidí por el bien de mi salud mental y cardiaca dar por terminada aquella discusión ya que tome en unos segundo al Uchiha y lo subí a mi espalda mientras este paleaba y gritaba cosas sin sentido, una sonrisa surco mis labios como suponía también pasaba en los del moreno, en ese momento sentí que un peso bajo de nuestros hombros al notar que nuestra relación seguía siendo nada más y nada menos que solo una gran tensión sexual que nos tenia atados el uno al otro y que nuestra se basaba en gritos e insultos cada vez más hirientes que inventábamos para arruinarnos la existencia mutuamente, baje al Uchiha cuando llegamos al auto obteniendo una mirada retadora y de obvio desprecio pero que a mi lograba satisfacerme mucho me dirigí al asiento del conductor y encendí el auto para ser sorprendido por la voz del moreno

-Me puede decir ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-una sonrisa de egocentrismo aprecio en mis labios mientras arrojaba una nota que acababa de escribir al suelo y me ponía mis lentes oscuros para conducir

-Solamente es mi único y original modus operandi Uchiha-también una sonrisa aprecio en sus labios al parecer ambos disfrutábamos aquella tensión y no pensábamos dejar que el otro ganara el encuentro arranque el auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude para recibí otra alerta del moreno que irrumpió el silencio

-Hey ¿Qué decía la nota?-solo me reí fuerte y mire por unos segundos al Uchiha mientras parábamos en un semáforo

-¡esto es guerra!-volví la mirada al frente ya que sabía que el Uchiha no digeriría las palabras pronto

En ese momento descubrí tres cosas-_una: había perdido mi cordura y ya me era imposible recuperarla, dos: había creado mi propio modus operandi gracias al Uchiha y tres: era imposible que fuera amor, evitaría que fuera amor y algo me decía que disfrutaría si fuera amor lo que sentía por el Uchiha lo cual solo me hacía notar el desorden de personalidad que tenía en mi mente y lo contraproducente que podía ser_, detuve mi mirada en la abarrotada calle permitiendo pensar y entendí que acababa de iniciar una guerra contra el souban de todo Japón por un mocoso contra el cual ya había perdido un simple batalla de palabras

…..

Hey, hey, hey que tal les pareció el cuarto cap. de ¡esto es guerra! Como podrán ver a comenzado el conflicto ente nuestro amado rubio y aquella serpiente que para muchas es un trauma jajajaja por el Uchiha problemático espero que todo mi fic sea de su agrado y con ello decidan seguir leyéndolo y dejarme un hermoso review que me anime a continuar agradezco a:

**Mailen-15:**hola, hola, hola quería gracias por tu hermoso y inspirador review espero que me dejes otro en este cap. Espero que realmente sea de tu agrado cualquier comentario o lo que me quieras decir déjamelo en un review gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme créeme que me hace muy feliz saber que a personitas como tu les fascinan mis historias gracias por todas los ánimos que me envías espero leer tu review pronto lamento tardarme tanto con el cap. Pero prometo que el próximo será pronto bye, bye y un besote amiga :3

**KudoShuri: **tuuuuuuuuu mujer eres un amor jajajaja me animan muchísimos tus review lamento haber tardado un poco con el cap. Pero espero poder publicar pronto el siguiente ¿Qué te pareció este cap.? Espero que te haya gustado y con ello me dejes otro hermoso review que me llene de ánimos claro que se que siempre lo hacer jajajaja un besote mi amiga gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer cada una de mis historias y espero leer tu review pronto bye, bye a por cierto el próximo cap. Te lo dedicare cariño jajajaja tómalo como un regalo por ayudarme tanto :3

**Moon-9215: **bueno la verdad es que se podría decir que si pero ambos son demasiado testarudos como para aceptarlo jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap. Cariño y que con ello decidas dejarme otro review que me anime a continuar este fic jajajaja espero leer tu review pronto y enserio te agradezco que te tomes el tiempo de leer mi fis bye, bye

Sin más les agradezco a todo aquel que aun así lee mi historia anónimamente y espero que lo continúen haciendo también los invito a leer mis otras historias tal vez encuentren algo que les guste nos leeremos después bye, bye


	5. The beginning of the war

Hola, hola, hola mis queridísimas y amadas lectoras mariafer reportándose con ¡esto es guerra! jajá se que deben querer matarme por no haber actualizado pronto, pero lo cierto es que entre de nuevo a la escuela y he tenido demasiado trabajo realmente demasiado, así que como suponen es horrible escribir con estrés aun así sus review me animan a continuar en mi lecho de muerte por estrés por esa razón les traigo….. ¡tachan! el quinto capítulo de esto es guerra con el nuevo conflicto Naru vs. sonido yeeiiii y todo por un mocoso egocéntrico jajajaja (mentiras sasu-chan te amooo jajajaja)

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- - dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos de Naruto o recuerdos de Sasuke

**Letra en negrilla **conclusiones de Naruto o pensamientos de Sasuke

(N.A) nota de la autora

…..

-Me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?-una sonrisa de egocentrismo aprecio en mis labios mientras arrojaba una nota que acababa de escribir al suelo y me ponía mis lentes oscuros para conducir

-Solamente es mi único y original modus operandi Uchiha-también una sonrisa aprecio en sus labios al parecer ambos disfrutábamos aquella tensión y no pensábamos dejar que el otro ganara el encuentro, arranque el auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude pero recibí otra alerta del moreno la cual irrumpió el silencio

-Hey ¿Qué decía la nota?-solo me reí fuerte y mire por unos segundos al Uchiha mientras parábamos en un semáforo

-¡esto es guerra!-volví la mirada al frente ya que sabía que el Uchiha no digeriría las palabras pronto

En ese momento descubrí tres cosas-_una: había perdido mi cordura y ya me era imposible recuperarla, dos: había creado mi propio modus operandi gracias al Uchiha y tres: era imposible que fuera amor, evitaría que fuera amor y algo me decía que disfrutaría si fuera amor lo que sentía por el Uchiha, lo cual solo me hacía notar el desorden de personalidad que tenía en mi mente y lo contraproducente que podía ser_, detuve mi mirada en la abarrotada calle permitiendo pensar y entendí que acababa de iniciar una guerra contra el souban de todo Japón por un mocoso contra el cual ya había perdido un simple batalla de palabras

…

**¡ESTO ES GUERRA!**

***** **The beginning of the war**

**Because you belong to me**

Me obligue a salir de mis pensamientos cuando pude divisar claramente por el retrovisor el auto distintivo de los del sonido-_ummmm legan temprano ¿eh?-_, sonreí cínicamente para mis adentros en el mismo instante en el que vi la punta de un arma rozar el borde de la ventana-_se pone interesante, después de todo si no hay gato cual es el sentido de huir como una rata-_, tome el volante con fuerza y me dispuse a pisar el acelerador lo más a fondo que me fuera posible valiéndome mierda los que se encontraban enfrente de mí , pero en ese momento recordé que lo que ellos querían se encontraba conmigo en ese mismo auto y esta vez no solo era yo el que quería escapar, esta vez no solo era yo el que pensaba en huir, no solo era yo el que debía de llegar vivo, por esta ocasión ya no estaba solo.

-Uchiha- oscurecí mi voz y trate de mantenerme al pendiente tanto del moreno como del auto y del arma que nos estaban asechando, su cabeza se giro y por un momento parecía un niño pequeño al momento de levantarse de la siesta rascando sus ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz, trague saliva fuertemente y pestañee varias veces –_no es adorable, no lo es, no lo es, no es amor, no es amor, no es amor que no entiendes que te pueden matar por estar viendo al puto y adorable mocoso ya despierta imbécil-_me golpee mentalmente y volví a mi mirada fría agradeciendo que por las gafas oscuras el moreno no pudiera verla antes-¿le tienes miedo a la muerte?-sus ojos se abrieron y me miro con incredulidad como si creyera que le estoy jugando una broma pesada en un momento como ese

-¿Me estas jodiendo?-su ceja se alzo, su cabeza se inclino un poco y al igual que yo pestañeo varias veces para comprobar si aun se encontraba dormido o esta vez era enserio, al parecer para él esta era una de las preguntas más estúpidas que podrían hacerle, me alerte y sude un poco frio al notar que aquella arma que solo amenazaba con salir de la ventana ahora se encontraba totalmente fuera de ella al igual que medio cuerpo del sujeto que pensaba dispararla, los conductores de la vía al notar un arma comenzaron a abrirnos paso por miedo a salir heridos-_¿acaso los muy idiotas piensan hacer venir la policía y formarnos un problema innecesario?-_, chasquee la lengua y note que había un callejón por la ruta que tome, mire al Uchiha una vez mas y le sonreí con nerviosismo

-¡Tomare eso como un no!-dije rápidamente mientras giraba el volante del auto lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido como para casi volcarlo, entre en aquel callejón mientras destruía el espejo derecho del auto y acababa con su pintura a punta de solo chispas y rechinidos, el moreno cubrió su rostro con sus antebrazos y se junto mas a mi mientras al parecer comenzaba a entender la situación en la que nos encontrábamos

-¡E-e-estás loco!- -_o por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que lo entendiera_- , suspire fuertemente y una gran gota de sudor frio bajo por mi cabeza, mire hacia atrás y note que los del sonido tenían problemas para pasar su camioneta por la rendija del callejón sonreí un poco pero sabía que esa gran ventaja no duraría tanto como yo querría que lo hiciese, pero en ese momento esos simples segundos era lo que necesitaba para sentirme un poco más tranquilo.

- Solo trata de cubrirte-de nuevo mi voz se oscureció y trataba de mantener la calma mientras sentía como cada vez aquellos tipos estaban mas y mas encima de nosotros

-No me creas un niñ…..-el moreno no pudo terminar la frase cuando el roce del primer disparo dio cerca de mi ventanilla abollando bastante el espejo izquierdo

-¡Te dije que te agacharas de una puta vez!-un grito hizo al Uchiha volver a recobrar la razón e inclinarse hasta quedar debajo de la guantera, un lugar en el que extrañamente cavia perfectamente

Salimos a una nueva avenida que para mi suerte y a la vez para mi desdicha se encontraba lo suficientemente vacía como para no hacerme perder tiempo, otro disparo dio en la ventana de atrás rompiéndola totalmente y dejando caer algunos vidrios hasta rozar mi rostro y al parecer los brazos del Uchiha, abrí la guantera que se encontraba encima de la cabeza del moreno y también tome un arma

-¿Tienes algún plan?-la voz del Uchiha irrumpió en el silencio sepulcral que hasta el momento solo llenaba el sonido del viento entrando velozmente por la ventanilla rota y el de mi corazón acelerado que presentía se podía escuchar por todo el auto

-No-respondí enérgicamente y con una sonrisa amplia y llena de ego

-¡¿Qué mierdas estás diciendo tan tranquilo?!-el moreno se levanto, agarro el borde de mi camisa y comenzó a gritarme en el oído con el propósito de dejarme sordo, sin importarle el hecho de llegarnos a estrellar o los disparos que destruían toda la parte trasera del auto y amenazaban con darle a al tanque de gasolina, sonreí abiertamente dándome cuenta de lo enfermo que estaba aquel moreno como para que no le importara el hecho de poder morir

-Toma el volante-dije fuerte y lento para que el Uchiha comprendiera bien mis palabras, lo mire levemente mientras este sonreía y bajaba las manos hasta posarlas encima del volante note que su brazo sangraba un poco pero ni él ni yo decidimos darle importancia –bien, ahora tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas para conducir-sonreí abiertamente y solté una carcajada mientras veía un tic formarse en el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha

-¿Me estas jodiendo verdad?-su tic continuaba pero ahora más intensamente y sus manos no soltaban el volante sino se aferraban mas y mas a él tratando de liberar la tensión e ira que había logrado provocarle

-No tenemos todo el día- me apoye levemente en la ventana y deje el espacio entre mis piernas y el volante libre invitando al moreno a sentarse, indicándolo que hablaba en serio y viendo como su sonrojo se volvía violento y a la vez muy divertido para mí-hey nos siguen ¿podrías?-me acomode como si estuviera posando o algo parecido dentro del auto y moví mi mano de un lado al otro apresurando al Uchiha con mi manoteo

-Tú eres un hijo de….-el moreno bajo su cabeza ocultando su sonrojo y dejo de mirar al frente lo cual podría considerarse suicidio por otras personas pero para él no era eso importante si no su orgullo el cual yo estaba destrozando pedazo a pedazo lo era más, un nuevo disparo paso por la ventanilla trasera casi dando al moreno y obligándolo a quedar sentado sobre mis piernas

-¡Ja! Buen tiro-el moreno me miro casi como si pensara en asesinarme en ese mismo lugar y salir huyendo solo-_se que volverías por mi Uchiha-_le sonreí de forma abierta y el solo se limito a girar bruscamente hacia el frente, sonreí una vez mas y apreté con más fuerza el arma de mi mano izquierda

Quite la única parte que quedaba rota de mi ventana de un solo golpe con el mango de la Ruger's 30* que llevaba en mi mano, saque mi brazo izquierdo lo suficiente como para poder girarlo hacia el otro auto y guiándome por el espejo medio destruido de mi izquierda comencé a dispararle a la otra camioneta, sonreía mas y mas con cinismo al momento de escuchar aquel ensordecedor sonido que provocaba el arma en mi mano y el olor a pólvora que siempre había logrado hacerme sentir tranquilo

-¡Mierda Uzumaqui entrégalo de una puta vez! ¿Vale arriesgar tu vida?-aquel peliblanco de ojos verdes trataba aun de arreglar las cosas haciéndome entrar en razón pero solo provocaba mas y mas mi diversión al momento de escuchar su voz molesta

-Uchiha frena el auto-cerré mis ojos y sonreí con egocentrismo, baje el arma y puse los brazos sobre el Uchiha para obligarlo a parar

-P-pero ellos están-la voz del moreno era quebradiza y se notaba el tono de nervios por debajo de su ego pero opte por obligarlo a bajar conmigo y frenar el auto a la fuerza con el freno de mano

Escuche el rechinido de los frenos del auto al momento de forzarlo a parar, el quejido de impotencia del Uchiha al momento de sentirse atrapado y la camioneta del sonido parando a igual manera

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo tu no iras a?!-el grito del Uchiha era lleno de impotencia, un poco de miedo tal vez pero algo me decía que eso me incitaba mas a hacer lo que tenía planeado, tome el moreno entre mis brazos y lo cargué hasta afuera mientras este se retorcía y gritaba para que lo soltara

-Bien Uzumaqui aférrate a la vida-la repugnante voz de Kidomaru llego a mis oídos y revolvió mi estomago-_cucarachas-_cada uno de ellos de pie enfrente de mí se veía como un tipo diferente de insecto repúgnate chasquee la lengua con fastidio y puso al moreno de pie en el suelo sin soltar su cintura aun, levante el arma y apunte a Kidomaru mientras lo mirada con desprecio

-Ja enserio crees que me postraría ente unos insectos como ustedes te mostrare la verdadera razón de porque pare, preguntaron si valía la pena arriesgar mi vida-cerré mis ojos y sonreí con egocentrismo junte al moreno mas a mi cuerpo y levante su quijada hasta que quedara mirándome-_no es amor solo es ego, no es amor solo es ego-_me incline sin bajar el arma aun y atrape los labios del Uchiha en un beso rápido pero fuerza abrí mis ojos y vi los del moreno abiertos a más no poder, su cara se puso roja otra vez y giro su rostro bruscamente-vale la pena proteger lo que es mío- respondí fuerte y lento soltando un poco al Uchiha y sacando de su sorpresa a los del sonido

-¿No es enserio?-la voz de kimimaru salió lenta y aun aturdida mientras trataba de recuperarse del shock

-Ja no jugaría con esto- levante mi mano y dispare una vez al cielo asustando al moreno y alertando a los del sonido-esto es solo el inicio bastardos, prepárense para el verdadero problema- estire mi brazo y sostuve mas fuerte al moreno contra mí y como lo esperaba el auto de mis hombre llego rápidamente tomando mi mano y subiéndome a mí y a el Uchiha de un tirón, saque la cabeza por la ventana y mire por una última vez a los del sonido- y recuerden ¡esto es guerra! Díganselo a su jefe- sonreí para mis adentros una vez mas mientras veía como entre insultos y gritos los del sonido descubrían que uno de sus neumáticos lo habían destruido mis hombres de una disparo, abrí mis ojos y recapitule mis acciones y palabras - _vale la pena proteger lo que es mío, y ese beso_- baje la mirada y una gota de sudor frio bajo por mi nuca-_no es amor, no es amor es imposible que sea amor-_

_….._

Heyyyy quinto cap. Espero que realmente les haya fascinado fue hecho con cariño mis pequeñas adoraciones de la existencia jajajaja realmente las adoro y espero ver sus geniales review animándome de nuevo a no morir una varazo enorme para todos los que leen mi fic sin importar si es anónimamente o no bye, bye

* Ruger's 30: tipo de arma pequeña pero con gran poder destructivo

Ahora los agradecimientos :3 :

**nozomi-NN-chan: **espero que te haya gustado el cap. Y con ellos me dejes otro inspirador y hermoso review tal vez no se vallan tan lejos pero como lo has podido leer Naru no sedera ni un poco lo que le perteneces XD gracias por leer el cap. Pasado y continuar leyendo mi fic bye, bye

**sakura1402: **yeeiiii por fin me dejaste tu review gracias, gracias por dejarlo créeme que me animo bastante, espero que la acción te haya gustado créeme que soy terrible escribiendo acción así que no se qué tal haya quedado y si jajajaja a mí también me fascina escribir a esos dos en plan terrorista y volverlos unos bastardos completos, espero me dejes otro review en este cap. Bye, bye

**KudoShuri: **heyyyy sabía que te gustaría este cap. Fue hecho con mucho, mucho cariño para ti jajajaja gracias por una vez más sacarme de mi lecho de muerte mujer te adoro ni te imaginas cuanto jajajaja y espero que me dejes otro review así como que bien hermoso para que no muera en esta semana jajajaja, gracias por seguir leyéndome cielo y espero ver tu review en este cap. También bye, bye

**Moon-9215: **heyyyy gracias por dejarte tu review me anima bastante saber que aun sigues mi fic jajajaja, si es ciertos todas sabemos que habrá amor pero trataremos de explicarse eso a Naru y a Sasu después jajajaja espero que este cap. Te haya gustado también y con ello me dejes otro review que me anime a seguir escribiendo gracias por leerme bye, bye

También gracias toda persona que me lee de forma anónima espero subir el próxima cap. Pronto para todas ustedes nos vemos bye, bye.


	6. face me

Hey, hey, hey ya sé que quieren matarme jajajaja hasta yo misma quiero hacerlo XD, la verdad he tenido problemas en mi existencia extraña, con una persona en especial una compañera de trabajo que logra mis canas y que roba toda mi inspiración, no tengo más que decir que lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, muchísimo y se las compensare, se que de otros de mis fics no he subido cap. Hasta incluso ya hace dos meses pero realmente he estado muy ocupada y un poco deprimida espero que puedan perdonarme, ayudarme a que me anime y recupere mi inspiración con un hermoso e inspirador review, las quiero enserio muchísimo son mi inspiración y mi apoyo :3 (lo sé muy cursi) aun así es cierto un abrazote para todas y espero que disfruten este cap. Tanto como los anteriores.

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de mahashi kishimoto yo solo juego con sus personajes de manera extraña jajajaja gracias por tomarse el tiempo de ver este fic

Este fic es yaoi y tendrá más de una pareja de este género si no es de tu agrado por favor no lo leas, pero sí lo es que mas da disfrútalo al máximo ;D.

Dejen en un review cualquier crítica, aminos, saludos, insultos o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme será bien recibida, sin molestarlos más a leer.

…nxs… cambio de escena

- - dialogo

_Letra cursiva _pensamientos de Naruto o recuerdos de Sasuke

**Letra en negrilla **conclusiones de Naruto o pensamientos de Sasuke

(N.A) nota de la autora

…nxs…..

-Ja enserio crees que me postraría ente unos insectos como ustedes te mostrare la verdadera razón de porque pare, preguntaron si valía la pena arriesgar mi vida-cerré mis ojos y sonreí con egocentrismo junte al moreno mas a mi cuerpo y levante su quijada hasta que quedara mirándome-_no es amor solo es ego, no es amor solo es ego-_me incline sin bajar el arma aun y atrape los labios del Uchiha en un beso rápido pero con fuerza, abrí mis ojos y vi los del moreno abiertos a más no poder, su cara se puso roja otra vez y giro su rostro bruscamente-vale la pena proteger lo que es mío- respondí fuerte y lento soltando un poco al Uchiha y sacando de su sorpresa a los del sonido

-¿No es enserio?-la voz de kimimaru salió lenta y aun aturdida mientras trataba de recuperarse del shock

-Ja no jugaría con esto- levante mi mano y dispare una vez al cielo asustando al moreno y alertando a los del sonido-esto es solo el inicio bastardos, prepárense para el verdadero problema- estire mi brazo y sostuve mas fuerte al moreno contra mí y como lo esperaba el auto de mis hombres llego rápidamente tomando mi mano y subiéndome a mí y a el Uchiha de un tirón, saque la cabeza por la ventana y mire por una última vez a los del sonido- y recuerden ¡esto es guerra! Díganselo a su jefe- sonreí para mis adentros una vez mas mientras veía como entre insultos y gritos los del sonido descubrían que uno de sus neumáticos lo habían destruido mis hombres de una disparo, abrí mis ojos y recapitule mis acciones y palabras - _vale la pena proteger lo que es mío, y ese beso_- baje la mirada y una gota de sudor frio bajo por mi nuca-_no es amor, no es amor es imposible que sea amor-_

_…nxs….._

**¡ESTO ES GUERRA!**

***Face me**

**I care distraction or toy**

_Uno…_

_Tu mirada cortante y de odio_

_Dos…_

_Mi respiración agitada por el estrés, un tic en mi ceja izquierda, el sudor bajando por mi espalda y mis dedos causando un incesante golpeteo en la mesa_

_Tres…_

_No apartas tu mirada de mí y ahora luces feliz de estarme molestando_

_Cuatro…_

_Siento la presencia de mis hombres tras la puerta y a la vez siento su cobardía al no entrar a este improvisado campo de batalla_

-¿Piensas estar callado toda la mañana?-la voz del moreno resuena en toda la habitación haciendo que el golpeteo de mis dedos sea más rápido y ruidoso

-No lo sé, ¿tú piensas ser tan egocéntrico e infantil toda la vida?-ahora el tic pasa al rostro del moreno, aprieta sus puños y se incorpora en la pequeña mesa que nos separa

-Depende, ¿seguirás pensando solo en ti siempre?-mi ceño se frunce y me retraigo por unos segundos, golpeo fuerte la mesa obligando al moreno a sentarse rápidamente en la cama y por un segundo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente pensando que habíamos llegado lo suficientemente lejos uno con el otro, coloque mi mano en mi frente y agarre un poco de mi cabello halándolo para darme tranquilidad, suspire y cerré mis ojos con fuerza

- bien y no piensas disculparte-su voz sono seca pero a la vez muy infantil casi como cuando un niño discute con su hermano mayor por un juguete

-¿Eh? ¿del que?-encendí un cigarrillo y lo subí hasta mi boca sintiendo tranquilidad al fumar aun con mis ojos cerrados

-Como que "del que" ¿no soy una distracción?-ahora su voz se oscureció y su flequillo cubrió sus ojos-_ te quiere atrapar en un juego-_arrugue la nariz en signo de desconfianza y sonreí con prepotencia mientras, me levantaba y me acercaba lentamente al moreno con aun mi cigarrillo en mi amo derecha

-¿Distracción? Yo no diría eso más bien utilizaría la palabra juguete ¿no lo crees tú así?-note como esa frase desequilibro al Uchiha, sus puños se apretaron y antes de que pudiera sentarme a su lado para tratar de acorralarlo, se levanto a encararme con una sonrisa de prepotencia y egocentrismo-_me gusta-_disfrutaba de su mirada mientras el al parecer disfrutaba de la mía, levante una vez más el cigarrillo que fue arrebatado con los labios del moreno, abrí mis ojos y vi como el menor se quitaba el cigarrillo de la boca y lo llevaba a su mano

-Entonces que empiece el juego-sonreí pero a la vez me sonroje un poco contra mi voluntad notando la gran connotación sexual en la voz del moreno y más aun en sus palabras

-¿No eres muy joven para fumar?-me sentí estúpido al notar lo nervioso que estaba frente al moreno-_terrorista-_su sonrisa se ensancho y arrojo el cigarrillo al suelo para pisarlo

-Y ¿Quién dijo que fumaria?-se acerco un poco más a mí y arrugo la nariz con un poco de ironía -¿tienes miedo?-dijo con voz burlesca tratando de enojarme para poder enfrentarse a mí, pero por alguna razón no tuvo éxito alguno

-No trates de tentar a tu suerte moreno, podrías salir perdiendo-su sonrisa volvió a ser esa que explicaba su naturaleza terrorista a la perfección, con solo el querer destruir mi mundo, involucrarse en mis sentimientos y lo que es peor querer controlarlos con ella y con su absurda mirada

-No estoy jugando con mi suerte…-el moreno se coloco en puntas dándose un poco de altura y agarro mi camisa con fuerza obligándome a inclinarme hasta casi rozar su nariz con la mía-…estoy jugando contigo-pestañee varias veces hasta encontrarme a mí mismo o por lo menos a mi naturaleza dominante y sacarme del letardo en el que me encontraba, sentía el aliento del moreno chocar contra mis labios y veía su sonrisa claramente

-¿Qué estas tratando de hacer moreno? Porque si por alguna razón pensamos igual, tu saldrás perdiendo porque tengo un pésimo nivel de paciencia-tome la cintura del moreno con fuerza haciéndolo temblar un poco y oscurecí mi voz para las ultimas palabras diciéndolas con más fuerza

-Tal vez eso sea bueno ¿no lo crees?-abrí mis ojos y continúe con mi sonrisa mientras encerraba mas al Uchiha –_terrorista-_una vez más esa palabra se merodeaba por mi mente mientras el moreno y yo cada vez estábamos más cerca y mas al borde de perder el poco auto control que nos quedaba-_tal vez eso no sea tan malo-_curvee un poco mi sonrisa hasta formar una mueca de complicidad que entendió ala perfección el menor

-¿Acaso me estas retando?-de nuevo nos perdíamos en nuestros ojos y en nuestra pelea sin sentido alguno, de nuevo tratábamos de incitarnos con nuestras palabras y de demostrar quién era el más fuerza de los dos, una vez más nos encontrábamos atrapados en nuestra tensión sexual única e inminente que ninguno de los dos podía parar

-Depende ¿Qué respuesta me conviene?-una carcajada seca y llena de aire salió de mis labios invitando al Uchiha a darse por vencido antes de que mi paciencia y poco auto control se acabaran cosa que al parecer lo tenia desapercibido y poco le importaba, ya que en lugar de ello parecería disfrutarlo si eso pasara

-Depende de que tal lejos me dejaras llegar contigo-su sonrisa se disipo por un momento para dejar entrar un sonrojo y una miraba más dócil por unos cuantos segundos casi invisibles

Una vez más estábamos obligándonos a ceder en ocasiones casi imperceptibles por los demás pero muy claras para nosotros, hasta llegar a gustarnos tal vez la presión o la tensión que causábamos en nuestras mentes, tal vez queríamos cerrarnos a solo las palabras del otro porque el resto de nuestro entorno nos parecía un basurero en el que solo queríamos subsistir, una vez más estábamos queriendo destruir nuestro mundo, nuestra actitud y personalidad unánime, tal vez por nuestra personalidad terrorista o tal vez porque era una forma de demostrar nuestro interés en el otro, tus ojos solo trataban de examinarme una vez más queriendo encontrar hasta lo que ni yo mismo sabía que había en mi mente…de alguna forma me gusta… nuestras miraba seguía postrada en la del otro casi hablando pero sin palabras, mientras nuestro silencio nos daba el consentimiento del otro para besarnos, tal vez queríamos sacar de nuestra mente la guerra que ahora se estaba formando o tal vez queríamos darnos a entender que estábamos listos para ella.

…nxs…

Heyyyy que les ha parecido lo sé muy cursi jajajaja pero es necesario para la historia que sasu y Naru tengan ya saben un poco mas de romance ahora más por lo que va a Pasar después jajajaja si les ha gustado dejen un review o un mensaje privado a mi cuenta realmente me subiría mucho los ánimos y me ayudaría a escribir más pronto así que ya saben quieren nuevo cap. Exprésenmelo en sus amorosos review las amo a todas pero más que nada a estas hermosuras:

**Mailen-15: **tranquila mujer si supieras lo que tus review hacen por mi jajá te sorprendería espero que realmente el cap. Te guste mucho y me dejes otro de tus OMG hermosos review únicos jajajaja y créeme con lo de los estudios lo entiendo por eso la demora maldición odio eso jajajaja pero trato de complacerlas lo mas que puedo querida jajajaja saludes un abrazo cielo bye, bye.

**KudoShuri: **hay cielo si te contara lo que he vivido jajajaja realmente siento muchísimo el no publicar pronto y preocuparte así mujer pero es que agg ya tu sabes eso de los estudios y los compañeros irritantes te destruye jajajaja solo recuerda que sin importar que nuca abandonare mis fics si lo escribo los termino tal vez con tardanza pero nunca los dejaría jajajaja te lo prometo cariño espero que este cap. También te haya gustado y sabes para recompensarte t escribiré algo que te guste lo que sea desde lo más pervertido hasta lo más dulce jajajaja solo dímelo en tu review o un mensaje privado espero que me sigas leyendo amor bye, bye.

**Moon-9215: **cariño gracias por dejarme un review siempre jajá realmente los aprecio espero que este cap. También te haya gustado dímelo en un review jajá bye, bye.

**nozomi-NN-chan: **lo siento mujer realmente lo siento por tardarme tanto jajajaja y gracias por darme saber que te gusto mi otro cap. No sabes lo mucho que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo jajajaja espero que este también te encante y prometo tratar de demorarme menos en publicar de nuevo lo siento y espero que también sigas leyendo mi historia un abrazote mujer bye, bye

Sin más espero publicar pronto lo siento con todo el que lee esta fics y se preocupo cuando tarde prometo enserio, enserio nunca dejar de escribirlo pero pido comprensión si tardo enserio los precio a todos y espero que tanto este como mis otros caps. les gusten bye, bye.


End file.
